


Безмолвный (Speechless)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, TROS Is Nonsense, UST, Voyeurism, hux deserved better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Никто не узнает этот маленький секрет, потому что все причастные — безмолвны
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 30





	Безмолвный (Speechless)

**Author's Note:**

> Всем, кому нужно приложить подорожник после TROS

— Докладывайте, лейтенант.

— Глава медицинской службы обозначил недельный срок выписки. 

Недовольный вздох прошелестел над столом. 

— Почему так долго? Бакта лечит гораздо более серьёзные ранения за гораздо меньшее время.

— «Поздний срок помещения объекта в бакта-камеру, тяжесть первичных повреждений, недостаточная интенсивность воздействия из-за экономии энергии ввиду её переброса с медблока на реакторы, сложности реабилитации, необходимость адаптации…», — Митака методично перечислял пункты отчёта медицинской комиссии, пока полковник Теллер раздражённо не прервал его:

— Достаточно. Всё это нам известно.

Митака стиснул датапад в руках и прижал его к груди.

— Сэр?

— Нам необходимо чётко понимать, когда генерал Хакс будет в строю.

— Глава медицинской службы обозначил срок…

— Это мы уже слышали! — повысил голос Теллер. 

Два капитана и майор, присутствующие на крошечном брифинге в одной из офицерских кают, наспех переделанной под нужды совещаний, смотрели прямо на Митаку. 

Полковник продолжил:

— Нам срочно нужен командующий, пока ещё можно собрать остатки сил Первого ордена. Вы посещаете медблок каждый день, вы наблюдаете за восстановлением генерала, поэтому я хочу услышать лично ваше мнение. Будет ли через неделю генерал Хакс сидеть здесь, за этим столом?

— Сэр, я… — Митака прочистил горло. 

Он страстно хотел дать однозначный ответ, но…

— Я полагаю, всё будет в порядке, — он вытянулся во фрунт. — Сэр. 

— Хорошо, — Теллер, не удовлетворённый, но успокоенный, откинулся на спинку тесного кресла. — Идите. Исполняйте свой долг.

— Так точно, сэр.

Митака снова вытянулся, щёлкнул каблуками и, сжав датапад в руке, покинул каюту. Непроизнесённое «Служу Первому ордену», которое раньше обязательно следовало за командой «вольно», жгло нёбо. 

Первого ордена больше не существовало. Как не существовало больше мира, в котором Митака прожил всю свою жизнь. Мира, где были чёткие границы, правила, приказы, понятия «свой» и «чужой». Мира, в котором были ориентиры и люди, которые точно знали, что делать. Сейчас вокруг царил хаос, и никто не знал, как с ним справиться. А человек, на которого так надеялся полковник Теллер и другие немногочисленные выжившие офицеры и солдаты, сам приложил руку к этому хаосу.

Штурмовики, стоящие в карауле у входа в медблок, отдали честь. Митака слабо кивнул им и ступил внутрь. 

В помещении было сумрачно. Большинство палат пустовало, часть дроидов находилась в консервации, а освещение в коридорах было выставлено на тридцать процентов. Всё из-за того, что мощность реакторов «Финализатора» была перенаправлена на двигатели, генераторы защитных щитов и систему глушения сигналов. Сейчас было важно, чтобы никто не смог обнаружить и отследить перемещения, возможно, последнего уцелевшего звёздного разрушителя Первого ордена.

Всё рассыпалось: ситхские корабли на планетах, целостность Первого ордена, паритет в Галактике, — и вокруг царил первозданный хаос, из которого только предстояло сформировать что-то новое. 

Митака корил себя за то, что слишком много думает не по делу. Если бы он меньше сомневался и лучше выполнял приказы, не болтался бы в лейтенантах до своих лет. Но если бы он продвинулся вверх по служебной лестнице, он больше не смог бы оставаться рядом с генералом Хаксом. А он не был готов лишиться своих привилегий.

Как адъютант и доверенное лицо, Митака был допущен к телу генерала. Он первым видел его утром, порой ещё в каюте, в незастёгнутом кителе, а изредка — вовсе без него, в одной рубашке. Митака последним наблюдал Хакса перед отбоем, уставшего, позволяющего себе больше не держать осанку, с глубокими тенями под глазами и — иногда, когда генерал был очень вымотан, а Митака очень внимателен, — с пятнами синяков над воротом кителя или под манжетами рукавов.

Митака видел многое, но никогда ничего никому не говорил. Когда после коллапса он оказался в числе доверенных людей, спрятавших тело Хакса после выстрела Прайда и переправивших его на «Финализатор», ни у кого не было вопросов, кто должен следить за ходом восстановления генерала. Но сейчас время лечения истекало, поэтому Митака старался получить каждое доставшееся украдкой мгновение.

Он набрал код на панели доступа самого дальнего отсека и переступил порог. Митака жадно рассматривал открывшееся его глазам зрелище, которое было позволено наблюдать лишь нескольким докторам и безмозглым меддроидам.

Бледное расслабленное тело, безвольно парящее в бакте, как в невесомости. Ореол мягких волос, светло-рыжих, почти жёлтых в опалесцирующей толще раствора. Осунувшееся лицо, на котором видны были только плотно закрытые глаза и острые скулы над дыхательной маской. Белые руки с узкими ладонями и тонкими пальцами, расслабленная грудная клетка, впалый живот, длинные худые ноги — каждый раз Митака скрупулёзно собирал, каталогизировал и сохранял в самом дальнем углу своей памяти сокровенное знание. 

В этом тайнике хранилось многое: пятно новой, по-младенческой гладкой кожи чуть правее грудины на месте раны от выстрела Прайда, от которого лишь частично защитил бронежилет; грубый старый рубец на правом плече; отросшие волосы, которые, без привычного геля, оказывается, слегка вились; тонкие, выглядящие слишком беззащитно щиколотки; еще одно пятно свежей кожи на левом бедре.

Митака многое бы отдал за то, чтобы прикоснуться к генералу хотя бы один раз. Провести рукой по коже, насладиться мягкостью волос, почувствовать биение пульса на запястье. Он мечтал украсть хоть немного той близости, которой ему не позволено не то что иметь — даже желать.

А ещё ему очень хотелось бы выбросить из памяти несколько воспоминаний, в которых генерал стоял — совсем как он сам сейчас — рядом с бакта-камерой, в которой застыло бессознательное тело человека, получившего тяжёлые ранения на «Старкиллере».

Митака мучился. Находился ли генерал тогда рядом по той же причине, по которой сейчас сам Митака раз за разом возвращался в медотсек? Стоял ли он так же, вглядываясь в лицо, скрытое дыхательной маской, изучал ли шрамы, оценивал ли повреждения… Желал ли прикоснуться кожей к коже, вживую, по-настоящему, чтобы с облегчением удостовериться, что смерть всё-таки осталась позади? 

Он не знал, и это незнание мучило. Потому что, если этого не было, у Митаки мог быть крошечный, совсем призрачный, шанс на то, что когда-нибудь ему действительно позволят оказаться ближе. Если же нет…

Митака знал, что ему недолго осталось ходить в медотсек — его время неумолимо истекало. Поэтому он еще раз проверил, заблокирована ли дверь, отключены ли камеры слежения, и убрал датапад.

Он снял фуражку, стянул перчатки с рук и аккуратно положил их на стол. Сердце забилось чаще, и он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, но тут же распахнул их шире, вбирая, впитывая, тщательно записывая в память — как уже не раз было до этого — каждое мгновение, проведённое наедине с бессознательным человеком, заключённым в толще бакты. 

Митака поднял руку и прижал ладонь к стеклу напротив следа от выстрела. О, как бы он хотел коснуться губами этой белой, кажущейся полупрозрачной кожи, но ему это было не дано. Поэтому Митака погладил холодное стекло — очертил дрожащими пальцами линию рёбер, погладил беззащитный живот, провел ладонью от бедра до щиколотки, — а затем прижался лбом к стеклу и опустил руку к поясу брюк.

Никто не узнает этот маленький секрет, потому что все причастные — безмолвны.


End file.
